parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SuperWhy ReaderPants
Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Patrick Star - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) *Squidward Tentacles - Dennis (Stanley) *Sandy Cheeks - Ingrid (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Mr. Krabs - Red Ranger (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Plankton - Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Karen - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Larry the Lobster - Mr. Hornbill (MGPAM) *Mrs. Puff - Disgust (Inside Out) *Gary the Snail - Dumbo (Dumbo (1964/2019) *Pearl Krabs - Bodi, Darma, Germur and Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *The Flying Dutchman - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Jellyfishes - Various Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *No Name - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Businessman - Himself *Jellyfish Doodle - King Louie (The Jungle Book) (In Black and White) *Squid Doodle - Dennis (Stanley) (In Black and White) *DoodleBob - Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto (Super Why!) (In Black and White) *The French Narrator - Toasty Guy (Mortal Kombat) *Mermaid Man - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Barnacle Boy - Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Man Ray - Megatron (Transformers) *Dirty Bubble - Gaylord Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *SpongeBob's Parents - Grey and Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) *SpongeBob's Grandma - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Stanley S. SquarePants - *Squilliam Fancyson - Tighten (Megamind) *Squilvia Tentacles - Kitana (Mortal Kombat 2) *Hans - Magic Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Fish Robot - Howard the Alien (YouTube) *Imitation Krabs - Sans (Undertale) *Fred - Garth (Alpha & Omega) *Tom - Thomas the Tank Engine *Bart - Roger (American Dad) *Jimmy - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Phil - Bowser (SuperMarioLogan) *Scooter - M-O (Wall-E) *Nat - Kanye West *Tina - Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) *Ralph - Bloat (Finding Nemo) *Beth - Beth (Total Drama) *Mimi - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Buddy - Alex (Madagascar) *Newspaper Boy - Panda (We Bare Bears) *Henry - Wreck-It Ralph *Vera - Lolbit (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Clayton - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Lou - Carpets Man (Empire Today Commercial) *Don the Whale - *Knight Fish - Angus (Mystic Knights) *Fish with eaten butt - Do the Flop Guy (Asdfmovie) *Mabel - Granny (Hoodwinked!) *Nancy Suzy Fish - Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Police Officer Fish - Diamond Head (Ben 10) *Officer Rob - Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Officer John - Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie) *Officer Durado - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Officer #1 - Ultraman Max *Bubble Buddy - Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) *Patchy the Pirate - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Potty the Parrot - Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *The Artist - Steve (Blue's Clues) Debuted in The SuperBob ReadersPants Movie *Goofy Goober Clock - Gotta Sweep (Baldi's Basics) *Goofy Goober - Kool-Aid Man *King Neptune - Silver (Sonic) *Princess Mindy - Daria (Alpha & Omega 4) *Squire - Peter Pan *Crown Polisher - Donkey (Shrek) *The Fish Says "Dork" - Bruce Banner/The Hulk *The Fish Says "Ding-A-Ling" - Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Fish Says "Wing Nut" - Lem (Planet 51) *The Fish Says "My Eyes" - Fry (Futurama) *The Fish Says "Morning" - Gary Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Perch Perkins - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Dennis - Captain Gutt (Ice Age) *Cyclops - The Joker (Batman) *Waiter - Sumo (Clarence) *Two Attendant Fish - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Frogfish - Nightmare Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Tongue Frogfish - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Mr. Whiskers - Candy (Five Nights at Candy's) *Lead Thug - Venom *Thug Tug Fish Took The Car - Jason (Friday the 13th) *Tough Guy #1 - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tough Guy #2 - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Tub Thugs - Sinister Six (Spider-Man) *DJ - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Siamese Twin Thugs - Arry and Bert (Thomas & Friends) *Pirate Captain - Woody (Toy Story) *Pirates - Various Toys (Toy Story) *Pirate on the Dinghy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Look-out Post Pirate - Danny Phantom *Two Pirates - Bulk and Skull (Power Rangers) *One Pirate - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Parrot - Max (The Little Mermaid) *David Hasselhoff - Markiplier Debuted in The SuperBob Movie: Fairytale Kids Out of Water *Bubbles the Talking Dolphin - Ultraman *Burger Beard - Duncan (Total Drama) Gallery Superwhy.png|Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why, Alpha_Pig.png|Little Pig/Alpha Pig, Super_Reader_Wonder_Red.jpg|Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red, Presto.png|and Princess Pea/Princess Presto as SpongeBob Wayne full body.jpg|Wayne as Patrick Dennis.jpg|Dennis as Squidward Indrid the Giraffe.png|Ingrid as Sandy Cheeks Prm-red.png|Red Ranger as Mr. Krabs Shao-kahn-hd-mortal-kombat-9.jpg|Shao Kahn as Plankton Mangle (Tony Crynight).png|Mangle as Karen Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png|Mr. Hornbill as Larry the Lobster Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Mrs. Puff Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Gary the Snail Bodi is a hero.png|Bodi, Darma.png|Darma, Germur rock dog.png|Germur, Angus Scattergood.png|and Angus Scattergood as Pearl Krabs Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as The Flying Dutchman Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider Man as Mermaid Man Miles Morales (Spider-Man - Into the Spider Verse).jpg|Miles Morales/Spider Man as Barnacle Boy Grey (short).png|Grey as SpongeBob's Father Bianca (short).png|Bianca as SpongeBob's Mother Tighten-megamind-16949107-1200-1332-1-.png|Tighten as Squilliam Kitana-Mortal-Kombat-cosplay-20.jpg|Kitana as Squilvia Garth alpha and omega.jpg|Garth as Fred Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas as Tom Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer as Patchy the Pirate Santa's Little Helper.gif|Santa's Little Helper as Potty the Parrot Kool Aid Man.jpeg|Kool-Aid Man as Goofy Gobber Daria.jpg|Daria as Mindy The Mermaid Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Tough Guy #1 Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs